


Sway

by hanarobi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarobi/pseuds/hanarobi





	Sway

There is that feeling you get, just ever so often, when you are at peace with your world, your little place in the world. Typically you are barefoot when this happens. No, now that you think about it, you are always barefoot when it happens.

Not only barefoot, but wearing jeans. Old worn out jeans, loose fitting, falling about your hips. And your shirt is loose as well, flappingly big. You get to feel the air under it when you turn quickly. And there is good music on the CD player. And your house is clean, or at least getting there, or at least it will be clean enough. And the music takes you and you start to sway. But the music has to be just right. Something to take you deep inside it and make you connect to where you are even as you leave everything behind. Pearl Jam can do this. Yeah, Pearl Jam will do just fine right now. Or Coldplay. And it is close to sunset and the light in your house is great. And if you pause in your swaying long enough to look out the front door, you get to see the sunset. And a feeling of well-being just sits in your gut and brings sensation back to your fingertips, that part of you that goes cold and dead the quickest when you start to despair. And it makes you want to curl up on the couch and cry because you feel so good right now and it wouldn't feel this good unless it had felt so bad earlier and as good as it feels it isn't enough because you are pretty damn sure, induction being a bitch, that you are going to feel bad again. Eventually. But maybe not, induction being a lying little bitch.

His plane landed a little while ago and he is headed home to you. So you dance and sway and wait. And giggle. Because, right now, you just feel so good.


End file.
